Help From an Unexpected Source
by MistressShawyn
Summary: Fred died in the war leaving his twin in a world of turmoil. But when someone applies for Fred's position at the shop, he might find help from an unlikely person, of the bushy hair persuasion. *Horrible at summaries, just read it...it's primarily in George's POV*


He was dead. Fred Weasley was dead. My other half, my twin, he was gone, gone forever. I would never see him again, not until I joined him. I was so distraught when I saw him dead; his last laugh was still on his face that is what killed me the most. But, I thought us Weasleys would be the worst about his death, especially me, mum, dad, and Ginny. But when I saw Hermione later, she was so upset, as if it was all of her fault, but she was with Harry, not Fred. Something inside of me wanted to help her through it all, but some other part of me told me not to, that it'd be a mistake.

* * *

Hermione sighed with sadness as she took a seat by Harry and Ginny in the front row. On the other side of Ginny were me and then the rest of the Weasleys. To Hermione it was noticeable that she saw that I was the most distraught about all of it. But how could I not be, my twin had just died, and now we were attending a two day long funeral!

* * *

Two days later there were no more funerals, and all that had lost someone dear, or had simply attended the funeral, could live their new lives. I went back to my store, but did not open for quite some time. I was still mourning over the loss of my other half. And now I knew, I truly needed a new employee; I made flyers and let them fly off so they could find people.

* * *

A week after the flyers were sent off, I started to get people to try and be my new colleague. All were turned down; they did not have that spark I was looking for. That spark of funny, great personality, and smarts all in one body. Then someone came in, I couldn't tell who they were, they wore a hood, but that voice, I knew that voice well.

"Uhm, before I accept you, I need your picture to make sure you are not a criminal, so could you please take that hood off?" I asked gently. I could tell that was an old Gryffindor robe so I knew I had to have seen them once or twice before.

"Yes sir." The honey like voice said with a nod of their head. They brought their hands up and let the hood fall down. I smiled when I saw that it was none other than Hermione Jean Granger. My younger brother's crush.

"Ha, you fell for it, I don't really need a picture, I just wanted to know who I was about to hire." I said with a grin.

"Figured as much George, so, I'm hired?" she asked with a sweet smile. Something about that smile sent chills up my spine, but at the same time, warmed my heart up. That smile reminded me a lot of Fred's smile. I nodded, not able to say anything at the moment, why should I have to talk anyway. "Oh thank you George!" she said happily as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a big hug. I blushed brightly, but wrapped my arms around her waist hugging her back.

Maybe, just maybe the person I never thought could help me through this can. Hermione started the very next day, training herself as she went along. By the end of the day she was a selling genius just like Fred and I had been. Also, she was opening up more and more to me as the day progressed. Turned out, she never hated Fred and me, she just envied us because we could always have a smile on our face and a joke on the tip of our tongue, and she always wanted that.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen and sat down in my usual spot, the seat to my right would be empty forever. The left was occupied by Ginny, like always.

"Have you gotten a new employee yet Georgie?" Mum asked me during dinner.

"Actually yes, and we all know then very well." I said with a grin and a quick look at Hermione.

"Hm, is it Hermione, she said she got a new job." Mum said.

I chuckled, "Yeah, it's Hermione. She's real good and she just started today, I swear, she's as good as Fred was." I said with a smile. I knew mentioning Fred may cause a new tear in all of them, but I think the way I said it wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Well that's good deary. It's nice to see you getting close to others." Mum said with a smile. All I did was nod, was I truly getting closer to Hermione? I looked across the table, and instead of catching Hermione or Harry's eye, I caught Ron's. He was shooting me death daggers; I quickly looked at my plate and continued to eat my food.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she went up to her and Ginny's room. What am I thinking? _I was hoping I could help that hole in George's heart, and he could help me. But, nothing is working; I just don't know what I am to do. I miss Fred; he used to sneak out so we could study together. Fred was my first everything almost; my first boyfriend, my first kiss, everything, except for sex. Neither of us was ready for that. Fred was so mean, but yet gentle, but then there was George. George was so kind no matter what, he and Lee Jordan knew about us, and neither told anyone. George, I don't want you to take his spot, but I want you to fill that emptiness, don't you realize that? _Hermione thought while she was lying in her bed crying.

* * *

I sighed as I sat on my bed and stared out the window, the rain was pouring now, and so were my tears_. Fred, you had to leave me didn't you! I just want you back brother. I love you man, don't ya understand that? But Hermione, something tells me, I should look to her for this type of help. She feels as horrible as I do; they were dating when that happened! They had just seen each other after months on end of Fred worrying that she was dead. I feel bad though, I've never told her that, one of the times when she was kissing Fred, she was really kissing me. I had told Fred that Hermione was gonna be somewhere else, and then I made out with her at their spot. I want to tell her, but at the same time I don't. She's been so kind towards me and I see Fred in her greatly._ I thought as I cried silently.

* * *

The next day I apparated to the shop and began to restock things and get it ready to open.

"Good morning George! You are awfully early. Did ya forget today was my day to come in early?" that honey voice said gently as she walked in.

"Sorry, I didn't forget, I just...I just had to clear my mind." I said turning to look at her.

"George, what is the matter? You can tell me, I swear." she said as she walked over and placed her hand gently on my shoulder.

I sighed a heavy sigh and looked down into her big chocolate brown eyes, "I miss him 'Mione, and that huge spot in my heart that belonged to him, it needs to be filled. And I just don't know how to do it. Something inside tells me, that I need to look to you. That you could do that, help fill that space, but I don't want to hurt you Hermione. And I'm afraid if I let you in too much, I'd just end up hurting you." I said quietly, then I added, "And you? Hermione, I can tell that there is something the matter with you."

"I miss him too George! I mean how could he just leave us like that? And just like you, something inside tells me to look to you, that you can help me. That you can stop the tears that escape these stupid eyes every evening. But I don't want to get hurt George! I don't know what to do!" she sobbed, tears cascading from her eyes as she crumpled to the floor. I quickly knelt beside her and held her close to me, and rocked her back and forth. With a wave of my hand I put a sign up that read:

_Sorry, closed for the day. Family issues that need to be solved._

_-George Weasley, co-owner of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!_

* * *

I smiled as I watched Hermione fall asleep; I wiped the last stray tears away from her cheek. I had apparated us back to the Burrow and laid her down in my bed and held her more as she cried. I even cried for a while, I couldn't help it. Other than Fred, she was the only other person who had ever witnessed me cry. But now she was sleeping in my bed, curled up in a tight ball. I lay down next to her and undid her ball and held her close and started to fall asleep as well. _Crying takes a lot of energy._ Was my last thought before the unconscious state of sleeping overwhelmed me.

* * *

Hermione woke up slowly, the room was dark and it smelled differently than Ginny's room. She was warm, but not from a blanket, but from someone else's body heat. She turned her head and saw flaming red hair. She could tell that it was not Ron so she looked even closer and realized it was George. She rolled around so she was facing him; she knew she couldn't move too much since his arms were wrapped around her. She smiled and cuddled into George with a happy sigh and went back to sleep in his arms.

* * *

I woke up when I heard Hermione sigh, but by the time I could actually see she was already cuddled into me and asleep. I ran my hand gently over and through her hair. I knew she was a light sleeper, Fred had told me so before. When I knew she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, I put my head back where it had been and fell into a deep slumber once again.

* * *

"Harry, deary, please go apparate to the shop, I don't want Hermione and George to miss dinner." Molly said calmly as she made the table for dinner.

"Alright, I'll be back in a flash." Harry said before apparating away. He was soon standing in the dark, empty shop. He looked around for a moment then went back to the back room, and still did not find them. He searched the whole place before he apparated back to the Burrow.

"They weren't there Molly. But I'll go check upstairs." he said as he and Ron headed up to Ginny's room to get Hermione. But they found out that she wasn't there either. There was only one place left to look, George's room. They knocked and then walked in to see Hermione and George cuddled together asleep.

"Hey guys, dinner is ready." Harry said loudly as he flipped the light switch so the light turned on.

"Mm, we'll be right down." Hermione mumbled as she woke up with a yawn. Harry grabbed Ron's arm and jerked him out with him before Ron could make a scene.

* * *

"George, wake up." Hermione's voice whispered in my ear as she shook me.

"I heard, and I'm up 'Mione." I said as I sat up. I stood up, yawned and stretched and then ran my fingers through my hair. When I looked to where Hermione had been, she was gone and already out the door. I sighed and followed her out, heading down the stairs and towards the kitchen/dining room area.

"Dearies, where were you?" Molly asked as they sat down at the table.

"Oh…uhm..." Hermione said uneasily.

"We took the day off, and took a nap in my room." I said bluntly. I felt someone staring at me, so I looked up and met Ron's dark, angry, cold eyes. I met him with the same gaze.

"Mum, could you excuse me and George…we need to talk." Ron said. Mum nodded and so me and Ron got up and went outside.

"Whaddya want?" I growled angrily.

"You need to back off." Ron said.

"Back off of what?" I demanded, my arms crossed across my chest.

"Hermione. She is mine."

"What? I do believe she turned you down! She doesn't want you Ron." I said bluntly as I turned back to the house and began to walk towards the door. "At least with me, she won't get hurt." I added, turning my head slightly, and then I stepped into the house with a cheesy grin and took my seat back.

* * *

I sighed as I stepped out of the bathroom, I had just gotten out of the shower, and only had a towel wrapped around my waist. I looked at my bed and saw Hermione sitting there.

"Whoa!" I shouted jumping when I saw her.

"Oh… Hi George." she said. She looked up at me, from some book, and her face went bright red, and she buried her face in her book once again. "I am so sorry!"

"Nah, its fine. I'm just gonna grab something out of my dresser, change, then I'll be right back." I said uneasily, I ran over to my dresser, got a pair of boxers, then ran back into the bathroom and changed. When I was done I came out and saw Hermione up and looking around the room. With a cocky grin I leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom, and watched her. "What are you doing in here 'Mione?" I asked my arms across my chest once again.

"Oh!" Hermione said, turning around and looking at George. "Oh…I…I didn't wanna sleep alone." she said looking down at the floor sheepishly, her face as red as my hair. I was a little shocked but shrugged my shoulders.

"Alright, does Ronnie-kins know you are in here?" I asked as I walked over to my bed.

"What does Ronald have to do with this!" Hermione demanded.

"Oh, to him, you are his." I said as I pulled the covers back and lay down in my bed.

"What!" she shouted angrily.

"Yep." I said as I covered myself up.

"How dare he! I belong to no one." she said as she lay down in bed beside me.

"Oh…you don't?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not. Who would I belong to?" she asked looking over at me with wonder.

"Me." I said gruffly and with a cocky grin. She laughed lightly and hit me playfully on the shoulder.

"Nope. You wish." she said as she covered herself up and laid down the rest of the way. I sighed and chuckled lightly. I turned the lights off and then wrapped my arms around her. I felt her mold into my body, and then fall asleep. Hearing her gentle breathing as she slept, I fell into a deep slumber as well.

* * *

"George…mum says it's breakfast time." Ron said as he stepped into my room. I looked up, and saw his anger as he looked at me and Hermione. Hermione woke up too and met Ron's stare.

"Morning Ronald." she said with a gentle smile.

"George! What did I say last night!" he growled angrily as he stepped in the rest of the way and slammed the door closed.

"And what did I say!" I said sitting up and getting out of the bed. I walked over to him, we were chest to chest.

"Stay away from her, she is mine!" Ron growled.

"Really? She laughed when I said that last night." I said. That set him off and so Ron punched me in the face. It didn't hurt, but I still punched him back, sending him stumbling backwards a little.

"Ronald! George!" we stopped before it could progress and saw Hermione standing there, tears in her eyes. It was obvious she had been trying to get us to stop, but we didn't hear her until she yelled loudly.

"Herms…" Ron said, he stepped up a little, a pleading look on his face. Hermione shook her head as she stepped forward, closing the gap between them. She then raised her hand and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. "What the hell Hermione!"

"That is for thinking I was yours!" she shouted, then she kicked him in the shin, "That is for punching George!" she added, then kicked him as hard as she could in the nuts, "And that is for the hell of it!"

"Her…Mione…" I said gently as I stepped up. She turned to me with a bright smile. I shook my head, stepped over Ron and hugged her tightly. "Come on." I said, I wrapped my arm around her waist and left my room, and saw mum standing there.

"What happened?" she demanded. I bit my lower lip and ran one of my hands through my hair. But Hermione spoke up and told her the truth. Mum just sighed and shook her head and went past us, "Breakfast is on the table." she said over her shoulder, and then she went to the crying Ron. I looked down at Hermione, my arm was still around her waist, and we shrugged our shoulders and continued towards the kitchen.

"What happened?" Ginny and Harry asked when they saw us. I told them, and Ginny began to laugh.

"Dang Hermione." Harry said as he shook his head. It was obvious he found it funny, but Ron was his best friend, so he was torn between yelling at Hermione and laughing.

"Just go ahead and laugh Harry! Everyone knows that is what you wanna do. Everyone knows you wanna stick up for the little whore." Ron snapped as he stepped into the room.

Almost everyone gasped as mum said, "Ronald!"

"What! It's the truth! Did anyone ever wonder WHY she took that job? Why she was so devastated when Fred died. Yeah…I saw you two a few times. I saw the letters he somehow got to you." Ron said.

"What are you talking about Ronald?" dad asked. I looked over at Hermione, her face was red with anger and embarrassment, and she refused to look at anyone.

"Hermione and Fred had been secretly dating for years. I also heard how you broke his heart in our fourth year, because Krum asked you to the Yule Ball before him, and you had to except. Didn't want anyone to know. Broke his heart ya know. But he forgave you. He stayed with you, loved you with everything he had. Then, in our sixth year, Fred and George would not be there, so you fell in love with me. And also, went on a date with McLaggen…to Slughorn's party. The next summer, you were so relieved to be with Fred again. You two would slip out in the middle of the night to snog; it was disgusting, waking up, looking out my window and seeing the two of you. And then…we left, and I thought, us being gone, you would wake up and realize, how I felt for you. Sure, you still sorta liked me, but not as much as Fred. When it was my turn to stay up, I would read the letters, your carbon copies, and the ones Fred sent you. Then…we returned to Hogwarts to defeat Voldemort, and you two were reunited, if it wasn't for the fact that everyone was fighting, everyone would have noticed your little public display of affection. But no, I was the only one who noticed. And then…finally…Fred died. Leaving you alone, leaving you only with his identical twin George. The only person who could fill that void inside of you. And Hermione by the way, that October night, under the full moon, at your spot in out fifth year, that was George. I watched him bluntly lie to Fred, just so he could be with you. It disgusts me, how almost all of us Weasley men fell into your trap, you might as well either be a succubus, or a Veela." Ron spat. Hermione sat there; she was still cringing from the things Ron had said to her. How could he have known? She thought they had hid it so perfectly, but she had thought wrong.

"Hermione…" mum said. I sat there, not sure what to do. I heard a loud and distinctive pop beside me, and when I turned, Hermione was gone. The next thing I heard was a chair loudly scrape across the floor, loud, angry footsteps, a nice dull, but yet loud thud, and then Ron crash to the floor. I looked up and saw Harry standing there, breathing heavily from the anger, his hands balled up into fists.

"Harry…" Ginny and mum said in unison. Harry shook his head and left the room, mumbling something about being late for work.

* * *

Weeks passed, and there was still no sign of Hermione. I was worried, business was getting better, and so more and more people were stopping by. And, what if Hermione was hurt? One day, I closed the shop early, and decided to go and find her. My first place to try was her parents' house. Sadly though, she was not there, next was Hogwarts, but Neville said he had not seen her in a while. Finally, the Leaky Cauldron.

I stepped into the dark building, looking for Tom, the owner. When I found him I waved him over, and began to walk towards him.

"Yes Mr. Weasley?" he asked kindly, a smile on his face.

"Have you seen Miss Hermione Granger?" I asked with wonder.

"Why yes, she is staying in one of my rooms at this moment. Hasn't been seen since she came here." Tom replied with a sad look. "What happened to the young lady?"

"Too many things. What room is she in…I-I have to see her." George said.

"She told me she wasn't taking visitors. Sorry Mr. Weasley." Tom said as he turned and walked away. I wasn't leaving so easily. I ran up the stairs to the hotel part of the Leaky Cauldron, and began to knock on doors, and calling out her name. Finally, on the fifth floor, I found her.

"G-George?" a weak voice asked through the crack of the door.

"Hermione." I said through pants, I had been running, looking for the girl.

"I heard you on the first floor…W-What are doing here?" she asked.

"Hermione…we need to talk." I said.

"About what? You lied to me George. You said you had never pretended to be Fred once. But there Ron went, telling us ALL that story…and what did he mean, when he said that almost all of the Weasley men have fallen for me?" she asked.

"Hermione…can't you see how I feel about you…I love you. I always have, but Fred got to you before I could… That's why I pretended to be him that one time. I told him what I had done when we got back…he understood. But he refused to give you to me… So I gave up, figuring the two of you would be together forever. But I was wrong, and I was given a second chance to be with you Hermione. Ron can call you whatever he wants, but to me, you are perfect…and nothing you say or do is ever going to make me leave you alone, or change how I feel." I said. I was still breathing heavily, but didn't care.

"George…" she said as she opened the door the rest of the way and flew into my arms. Her arms wrapped around my neck tightly. I grinned and wrapped my arms around hers waist.

"By the way, Harry blasted Ron in the face a few seconds after you left…" I whispered.

"Take me back there George…I-I need to talk to everyone." she said quietly. I nodded and apparated us back to the Burrow.

* * *

"Herms…" Ron said when he saw the fragile girl in my arms. It turned out she had gone to the Leaky Cauldron a little bit after she left. She had wandered Diagon Alley for a few days, unsure of what she should do. Then she went there, and never left. She hadn't eaten since the last time she had eaten at the Burrow, and had been crying the entire time. Hermione glared at Ron and turned to everyone else who had come to sit in the living room to hear what the missing, fragile girl had to say.

"I am so sorry, for everything. Fred had wanted to tell all of you in my fourth year, but I was too afraid. So, we kept it hidden. I very much regret that now. Maybe if I had agreed to it, things would have turned out differently. Fred was in every way, my soul mate, the one I should be with. But… I think, things happened for a reason. Fate wanted me to be with George. So here I am, confessing, that I love George Weasley. He is the only person on this Earth who can get me to smile, and to forget Fred. Even though, at first, I couldn't look at George, all I saw was Fred, and it pained me. But I soon realized, they are two completely different people. I hope you all can forgive me for not speaking up about me and Fred sooner. I was going to talk at Fred's funeral, but…I was afraid, and chickened out." Hermione said uneasily.

"You are forgiven Hermione. No matter what happens, you will always be one of my babies." mum said, a few tears had appeared on her face as she hugged Hermione tightly.

"Hermione…if you would have told me from the beginning, I would have understood." Harry whispered as he hugged his best friend tightly. He glared at Ron, knowing everything would change between him and the ginger boy.

"Herms…I am so sorry…please forgive me." Ron said uneasily as he stepped forward.

"No…." Hermione said as she turned back to me. I hugged her then kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you Hermione Granger." I said.

"And I love you George Weasley." she said with a bright smile plastered to her lips. I watched as she looked up at the ceiling, I followed suit, and we both knew, that Fred was watching us, smiling. And I knew that when me and her died, it would be another brotherly rivalry to win the mouse.

The End


End file.
